I Would be so Pleased
by seasaltmemories
Summary: It may have taken years for her to finally face the truth, to stop hiding behind her act, but deep down she knew why the Thunder Beast looked at her so and constantly teased her.


Yona was a master at the naive fool. After all, princesses were innocent and pure, only knowing soft silks and pretty jewelry. Her father had encouraged her to be like this, especially as she approached the age for marriage. She played the part of a lovely maiden that had no clue of what awaited her after marriage or other carnal things.

She had thought she was so wise back then. It took her father's death and Su-Won's betrayal to open her eyes to the truth. She was sheltered and did not know a single thing. Even after her journey she still knew so little. Still, she couldn't let go of the fool act completely for one reason. Him.

Before it had been the hair clip that separated them. The wounds were still fresh, and even if she had had time for romance, all the word held was pain. Love was nothing but suffering to her.

But as all wounds do, slowly, slowly it started to heal. The scars started to fade a bit, and eventually she could think of feelings such as those without seeing a corpse again. Su-won left his mark on her, and it would never, never go away. But now the thought of moving on didn't paralyze her.

Still Yona did not breath too far into the realm of romance. Instead she assumed the role of fool she loved so much, and acted like that word didn't exist in her vocabulary.

She wasn't stupid, she _knew_ what Hak felt for her.

It may have taken years for her to finally face the truth, to stop hiding behind her act, but deep down she knew why the Thunder Beast looked at her so and constantly teased her.

It's because the teasing wasn't teasing after all.

And the worse part was deep inside, she wanted that to be the case

"Oi Princess, tell me you weren't like this earlier today," Yona was brought out of her musing by Hak's familiar snark. She looked up to see clever, electric eyes, and the innocent fool was killed before she could summon her.

"If you battle with your head in the clouds, you're likely to lose it," He teased before rapping a knuckle against her skull. It's barely qualified as a touch, but still Yona thanked the darkness for hiding her blush.

 _You're pathetic you know?_

She ignored the thought as she tried to focus on a witty reply. With the recent army movements, they've organized a strict watch system, and tonight its Hak and her's turn.

Just them and the unspoken tension that has only grown over the last few weeks.

"I occasionally use my brain to think, unlike some people."

He snorts at her remark, ugly and piggish, but she can only think back to the noblewoman in Kouka's court. They treated beauty as a weapon that took a lifetime to master, yet the Thunder Beast was able to wield it effortless. The way the moonlight highlighted his form, broad shoulders and a black mess of hair, left her breathless. To not call him beautiful would be a disservice to the word.

 _Oh how the mighty have fallen._

She'd worked so hard to become strong, not just for herself, but for her loved ones. And now Yona was coming undone over this idiotic infatuation.

It would to be logical to assume Hak had gone through the same things she was going through. The logical thing was to get over it and confess how she feels since she knows what he feels, but logic is lost with the rush of blood that starts when she's around him now. The demure part of herself not completely gone was raised to not want things like rough hands and rougher lips. Still her body knows what she desires. It's a cruel game she's been trapped in.

"And you're one to talk. I could have shot your head clean off during this battle. You lower your guard all the time, as if your skin is made of iron."

"Oh, you could?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks like a cat that has just spot a mouse. "Why don't we test that little theory of your's. He laid down his Hsu Quandao and stood against the tree across from her. "Try to hit me."

It was a stupid idea of his, but Yona didn't care. Fire burned her blood, and she needed to do something, anything to rid it of her veins. With her eyes trained squarely on him, she leaned down and scooped up a handful of mud.

Then she threw it as hard as she could at him.

Hak dodged it with ease, which made her groan in frustration. She tried again and again to hit him, but she failed each time. With each attempt his laughter grew louder and louder, til Yona wanted to do nothing but scream. She knew he was only joking as she always did, but she was sick of it. She was tired of all these games they played.

She wanted the truth. No, needed it.

Quickly, she closed the gap between them, walking as if on the way to conquer the kingdom. She only stopped when they were inches apart, so close she could feel the warmth from his body. Slowly and deliberately she brought up her left hand and cupped his face. With her thumb she stroked his cheek, gently and softly. Beneath her she could feel he was trembling. Because of her.

 _Now we're both a mess._

She dragged a finger covered in mud across his other cheek.

"I win."

"As you always do," He didn't look at her, maybe couldn't look at her.

"I'm through with games. Be honest, with me Hak. What am I to you?"

"You're going to regret this," He laughed, but it came out shaky and fake.

"Make me regret this." She doesn't quite know what happened next, it could have been either of them who started kissing the other first. Nevertheless as quickly as their lips touch, they break apart just as fast.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't-"

"I understand," Hak stared at her with wide eyes as he tried to catch his breath. "Su-Won. It's ok, I know."

"No it's not true. I can't hate him, but I don't love him. Not anymore."

"Really?" He is breathing started to slow down. "Are you saying..."

"Yes, I mean no, no wait just ugh!" Yona thrust her face into her hands. "I don't know. I really just don't know anything."

At that, Hak clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry. It was a moment of weakness, Your Highness. Forgive me, let's just act like this never happened." He turned around and made a break for the camp.

"No, Hak!" Yona cried as she grabbed his sleeve. At his name, he grew very still, the only sign of life was the faint sound of his breathing.

"You really have no idea what you do me, Yona," Not Princess or Your Highness. Just her name. "Staying by your side is the sweetest heaven and the most nightmarish hell," He still would not look at her. "Still, I don't want to ever force my desires on someone who doesn't feel the same way."

"Hak, look at me." Yona grabbed his chin and forced him to face her. "You said you'd do anything for me, didn't you? Then can you just hold me?" She couldn't stop the tremor in her voice. "Please?"

No more words were needed. Right away strong arms surrounded her. Soon she was pushed against his chest, and Yona couldn't help but sigh.

There was so much to be said, but neither could find words. So they stayed like that til dawn broke the next day.

* * *

 **A.N. First time writing these two and I'm sure it's obvious. Little rough around the edges but I wanted to participate in Hakyona week**


End file.
